1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-triggerable thyristor which comprises a cathode portion and a light conductor serving for supplying trigger power arranged in a bore of the cathode portion, the light conductor being in optical communication with a light-sensitive region of the thyristor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thyristor of the type generally set forth above is known from the publication IPEC Conference, Volume 1983, pp. 559-570, fully incorporated herein by this reference. The trigger power is supplied from a light source, for example from a light-emitting diode, via a flexible light conductor whose end is secured to the housing of the thyristor such that its output is located in front of a window which is inserted gas-tight into the housing jacket. Within the housing, the trigger power is forwarded via a bent light conductor rod extending from the window to a light-sensitive region of the thyristor, the rod being located in a recess of the cathode contact portion of the thyristor. What is disadvantageous with such an arrangement, however, is that the transmittable light power is reduced by the optical interfaces preceding and following the window, as well as by inaccuracies that are difficult to avoid in the mounting of the light conductor rod and of the flexible light conductor, this particular being of consequence because the available light sources must be operated in the region of the limit of power in order to exert the required trigger energy.